


Late Night Cravings

by iLibra, tsund0ku_library



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Disabled Character, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, MGSV, Messy Kitchen makeouts, Morning After, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLibra/pseuds/iLibra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsund0ku_library/pseuds/tsund0ku_library
Summary: "Kazuhira could not sleep. He had stopped counting the hours he was lying awake at night long ago. After all, it was hard to find some rest when you're drowning yourself in your work and planning your revenge on Cipher during every waking moment. And on top of all that, even though he was finally lying in bed for a change, he was not only hungry, but hard as hell for no fucking reason."It is late at night and Kaz can not sleep, for a number of reasons. A trip to Motherbase's mess hall turns out different from what Kaz had expected.





	1. Chapter 1

Kazuhira could not sleep. He had stopped counting the hours he was lying awake at night long ago. After all, it was hard to find some rest when you're drowning yourself in your work and planning your revenge on Cipher during every waking moment. And on top of all that, even though he was finally lying in bed for a change, he was not only hungry, but hard as hell for no fucking reason. And it was hard to tend to other needs with only your non-dominant hand left. So after throwing his head from side to side with his hand down the front of his underwear for what felt like hours, trying to get rid of his little problem but not succeeding, and his stomach growling insistently, he decided to get something to eat from one of the kitchens. He could try to get rid of at least one of his needs. He put on his sunglasses and got the leg that was leaning against his nightstand. Strapping on his leg was still somewhat an ordeal, but the painful gnaw in his stomach spurred him on. And he was starting to get used to it, used to all the routines his lost limbs were causing him.

Stepping out of his room, Kaz could see a few recruits on night duty roaming the decks. Shivering from the brisk night breeze, Kaz looked down at himself, cursing when he noticed he was walking around only in his underwear and a worn out shirt. Stupid of him to forget the night watch when he himself had assigned the poor bastards. Deciding it would be too much trouble to go back now, he resolved to sneak his way around the other Diamond Dogs. Thankfully he reached his destination without anyone catching their fearless commander in a state of such terrible undress. And yet, he definitely needed to beef up security on base, having managed to walk around every guard unnoticed.

Motherbase's mess hall had many things to offer, from dishes from all over the world made by some of the best chefs who could cook anything you desire, to exotic fruits and seemingly every kind of bread from across the globe. And yet not a single one of these things caught Kaz's interest, and he couldn't drum up the will necessary to cook something for himself. He just wanted something small to calm the gnawing pain in his gut and then maybe he could finally go to sleep after a sloppy, frustrating jerk off session that would most likely leave him completely unsatisfied. 

After rustling through cupboards and refrigerators and even a few drawers, he settled for a simple slice of bread without anything on it. Leaning against the counter and setting his crutch aside, Kaz started nibbling on his slice. His hard-on was still poking against his strained underwear and Kaz grumbled, attempting to calm down, trying to simply enjoy his good old nothing sandwich. At least he could satisfy one of his needs. 

"Calm the hell down, there's nothing even remotely fuckable in here." Kaz muttered aloud to his unwelcome stiffy. "God knows _I_ can't help you." 

Kaz froze mid bite when the door swung open, instantly recognizing Venom's shaggy head of hair without even trying. 

“Hey, Kaz, what are you-” he began but stopped himself when he took in Kaz's appearance, his curious gaze falling from the pathetic slice of bread hanging halfway out of his mouth to the tent in the unforgiving fabric of his underwear. Color rising to his cheeks, Kaz quickly tugged down his shirt over his crotch, slice of bread still sticking out of his mouth. He desperately wished that the gates of hell would split the floor open and swallow him up then and there. Being caught in such a vulnerable moment, and by _Venom_ on top of it. Venom cleared his throat, finally settling on looking at the approximate area of Kaz's eyes. 

"You need uh… a hand with that?" he asked with such an honest concern in his voice that Kaz let out a bitter laugh. The slice of bread fell out of his mouth and nearly to the floor before he instinctively caught it. The hem of his shirt bounced back up and Kaz saw Venom's eye being drawn helplessly back to his crotch. 

"Very funny, Boss." Kaz answered, averting his eyes. Not only could he not get rid of his boner himself, but now Venom was also teasing him about it, making shitty jokes apparently. Kaz shoved the rest of the bread in his mouth, just for something to do. Kaz knew almost every single bad pun people told each other about his missing limbs behind his back. Now Venom knew not even his own _hand_ would have him anymore. Or perhaps he just thought Kaz was sexually aroused by slices of plain white bread. That was almost preferable. 

Even he had to admit, as he awkwardly pulled his shirt over himself, that Venom sounded sincere. It was possible that he hadn't even caught the double meaning behind his words. Venom moved closer, causing Kaz to flatten himself out against the cupboards, still stubbornly avoiding his eye. 

"I don't think this is funny at all." Venom said, stepping even closer. He seemed to have reached some internal decision, his jaw set with an edge of determination. Kaz could feel the edge of the kitchen counter pressing into the small of his back. When Venom reached Kaz, he tentatively put his real hand on Kaz's upper thigh, teasingly close to his present bulge.

Kaz's breathing was getting faster, he'd starved of any touch of this kind for so long. He could feel the old, ever present sexual tension hanging heavy in the air between them that had haunted these two for so long now, with neither of them ever acting on these feelings. Both too afraid to ruin the little, fragile peace they shared at the moment.

"Kaz, is this okay?" Venom asked quietly as he rubbed soothing circles on Kaz's thigh, cocking his head to the side. His mouth was too close, far too close. Kaz could practically feel his warmth against his lips. Kaz just kept his head down, gaze stubbornly trained on a spot on the floor, still unable to meet Venom's gaze.

"You don't have to do this." Kaz said bluntly. He was giving Venom an easy way out, a clean reprieve. Both of them could pretend that he'd never found Kaz so needy and vulnerable in the kitchen. Everything could stay as it was. He doesn't need his pity, his shame an acute feeling curling in his stomach. He'd been reduced to someone that wasn't even able to get rid of his goddamn hard-on himself. And who would even want someone like him at this point, broken and battered and barely two thirds the man he used to be. And not to forget the state Venom had just found him in, with an untoasted slice of bread hanging out of his mouth, an achingly evident hard-on, and a serious case of bedhead at three in the morning. But Venom just let his hand wander, sliding over his bulge, Kaz's breath hitching when he started stroking him through the thin barrier of his underwear.

"But I want to." was Venom's only reply, which made Kaz finally look up into his stunningly blue eye, full of what looked like sincerity and honest _want_. 

"Do you mean it?" Kaz finally asked gruffly after several beats, his heart in his throat and his stomach in knots. Instead of answering the question verbally, Venom picked Kaz up and shoved him on to the counter, catching the other's surprised gasp by pressing his lips over his mouth. Kaz forgot how to move for the span of a few seconds, then he wrapped his arm around Venom's neck, drawing him even closer, moving his mouth against his. He could feel both of Venom's hands, artificial and real travel up his stomach under his shirt, making him suck in a sharp breath, both because of the lack of air in his lungs and the feeling of the cold metal on his heated skin. 

Venom quickly whispered an apology into his neck, kissing the vulnerable skin there and retreated his metal hand from under his shirt to bury it into Kaz's hair instead, drawing out a loud moan from Kaz's throat.

Venom ground his hips against Kaz's still aching bulge and just when Kaz lustily thought Venom was wearing too many clothes for his liking they both heard the door to the mess hall open. Kaz's gut reaction was to shove his boss away, pushing himself from the counter and almost toppling over. He was barely able to catch himself, now leaning heavily against the edge, when they both saw a recruit with dark black hair walk into the room. Kaz could identify as Patient Panther.

Taking in the situation his commanding officer and his boss were in, the recruit blushed a bright red and obviously struggled to find the right words. Settling for "S-sorry to interrupt, B-boss!", with a small salute, he stumbled out of the mess hall as fast as he appeared. Venom growled, still looking at the door Patient Panther just went through, angry that he had to let go of Kaz so suddenly. When Kaz turned to look at Venom, he couldn't help but allow a small smirk to play around his mouth seeing that he wasn't the only one with a tent in his pants now.

Smoothing out the wrinkles in his shirt, Kaz turned around to find his crutch in an attempt to quietly slip out of this, despite it all. He was sure the moment they just had was over and that Venom was simply caught in it all. But Venom was having none of it. Grabbing Kaz's waist, Venom threw him over his shoulder, knocking a surprised puff of air out of his commander.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Kaz hissed in a whisper, not to draw any more unwanted attention to them.

"Kaz, I need this. Now." Venom said roughly, which was the truth. He needed this to finally happen. He'd already lusted after Kaz for far too long, not able to broach the subject when his commander was working so hard to keep motherbase running. But now was his chance and he was not going to let him slip through his fingers.

Still grumbling angrily, Kaz allowed Venom to carry him around motherbase to the direction of his quarters. His face glowed a deep red every time they passed recruits that were saluting their boss quietly, no one daring a word regarding the state their commander was in. Despite almost admitting defeat, Kaz continued to whisper-yell for Venom to let him down again, desperately trying to tug his t-shirt over his butt with his hand. Fortunately for both of them Kaz's room wasn't very far and the recruits stationed on the way were few.

Venom tuts when he can push the door open without a key, and Kaz remembers that he forgot to lock his door, too hungry and horny to think about much else. Venom threw him on the bed, unhappily stomping back to lock the door properly, not wanting to spend another second without touching Kaz but not wanting anyone to bother them now. Kaz sat watching him, and Venom came back, slowly, purposefully straddling Kaz's lap. The room goes quiet, only the sound of their soft breaths in the air.

"Do you have anything?" Venom breaks the silence suddenly. Kaz's brows knit together, mind having been overtaken with increasingly wild sexual positions that he was hoping to get Venom to put him in. 

"Do I… have any… wha-?" Kaz mumbled, looking at Venom's face, noting that it was slightly red. He looked almost… embarrassed.

"You know… the _stuff_ … that makes things go _in_ smoothly…" Venom almost stumbled over his own words. Kaz's brain still didn't catch on, still too turned on to think straight.

"Smoothly…?" Kaz asked again, but then it dawned on him. "Oooh… oh. You mean the lube?" he deadpanned, not in the least shy about it. He couldn't help but grin when he took in Venom's embarrassed face. Kaz couldn't believe Venom's face could turn even more red, but it did.

"Y-yes, that's what I meant." he said, clearing his throat. Grinning again, Kaz patted Venom's blushing cheek.

"Who knew the boss could be this cute?" he said, an almost flirtatiously edge to his words as he quickly wriggled out from underneath Venom. Searching through his nightstand, he retrieved a small bottle of lube. He hadn't had any sexual encounters in a long while, but slipping a few fingers inside was slightly easier than jerking off with his left hand. The only issue was that it left him almost hornier and even lonelier than before. 

"You _do_ know what to do, right?" Kaz asked, a skeptical look on his face as he handed it over. 

"Of course I do!" Venom huffed, quickly uncapping the bottle and squirting a bit of lube on his fingers. Hellbent on immediately picking up his work, Venom leaned toward Kaz, but looking down on Kaz's still clothed bottom, he had nowhere to put his fingers. Slightly put out, he looked up at Kaz and saw the younger wiggling his eyebrows.

"You need anything else, Boss? Directions to my asshole?" Kaz said, not able to wipe the grin from his face at Venom's expression.

"Come on Kaz, could you… get rid of your… underwear?" Venom mumbled, gesturing helplessly, fingers shiny and held aloft. 

Deciding he wanted to be a little tease, Kaz let his hand wander down to the waistband of his underwear, slipping his fingers inside and pulling them down ever so slowly, exposing hidden skin a centimeter at a time. Venom's eyes were following his every movement. He watched Venom's expression shifting from turned on to embarrassed to desperate in the span of mere seconds, and deciding he'd seen enough, Kaz tugged off his boxers, throwing them to the side carelessly.

Venom put his mechanical hand on Kaz's hip, cold metal against hot skin, his coated fingers ready to slip between Kaz's cheeks when the man in question catches his wrist.

"Whoa there, Boss. Don't you think this is a little unfair? You still have your pants on." he declared, that cocky grin spreading across his face again.

"I think you'll have to help me a bit with this." Venom answered with pink cheeks. Together they managed to get Venom out of his pants and underwear, both being one arm short at the time. As soon as the fabric slipped onto the floor beside them, Venom pinned Kaz to the bed again, kissing him deeply. Kaz's breath faltered and his eyes flicked open when he felt a lube coated finger enter him at last, Venom's lips still sealed over his own. Kaz broke away for a breath, and Venom pushed another finger into his hole, slowly stretching him open.

"Is… is this okay? Do you want me to stop?" Venom leaned down, whispering into Kaz's ear, noticing how far Kaz's head was thrown back, his eyes closed shut tight. Kaz shook his head vigorously, gripping Venom's jaw with his hand.

"Don't you _dare_ fucking stop now!" he said, his words dissolving into a long drawn out moan as Venom crooked his fingers inside him. Venom gave him that warm grin that was reserved exclusively for Kaz.

"I told you I knew what I was doing." Venom chuckled while Kaz threw his head back into the pillows. A slight worry that Kaz's reaction was one of pain passed through Venom, but it quickly passed when his commander mumbled "God, yes." into the pillows.

Venom could hear Kaz's pleas to "hurry the fuck up", but Venom paid them no mind, focusing on the task at hand, stretching Kaz slowly and carefully. He caught Kaz off guard when he crooked his fingers again, and Venom idly wondered if the whole crew could hear his loud moans. Even though that made a swell of jealousy pass through him, it was music to Venom's ears. Kaz, however, had a different opinion, stuffing his empty t-shirt sleeve into his mouth to keep his voice down. Slightly annoyed, Venom tugged the sleeve out of his mouth again.

"Don't do that. I want to hear you." Venom whispered and it was driving Kaz crazy. He couldn't handle his teasing anymore, letting his hand creep down to try to work at getting himself some release. But Venom immediately caught his wrist with his mechanical hand with a disapproving grunt, having none of that. He was the one taking care of Kaz right now. Kaz made a frustrated groan, which quickly dissolved into a moan as Venom began moving his fingers again.

“I think you're ready now, aren't you?” Venom whispered, leaning close and licking a line up Kaz's jaw. Kaz mumbled something between his moans and Venom could only catch something close to “Was ready 10 fucking minutes ago...” accompanied by a few more curses and complaints. But Venom just kissed Kaz tenderly and thrusted his fingers in and out one more time, before withdrawing them completely.

Kaz's heart was beating in his throat, and he felt like he would lose his mind if Venom didn't get on with it soon. He was just so tired of waiting any longer. Ever the multitasker, Venom did a good job trapping these complaints in his mouth by pushing his tongue in, hands busied between them as he got more lube to coat his dick, slowly guiding it to Kaz's entrance.

Pulling reluctantly from the kiss, Venom hovered above Kaz, mechanical hand entangled in the bedsheets and his real one wrapped around his dick, teasing Kaz with just the tip of it, just brushing against him. 

Kaz had enough of this game, so he seized the back of Venom's head and hissed: "Fucking put it in, before I push you down and get it in there myself!"

Apparently that was enough encouragment for Venom to finally start pushing in slowly, until he was buried to the hilt inside of Kaz. They both tried to catch their breath for a moment. Kaz felt like he could go insane right then and there and be happy. He hadn't felt anything so good in such a long time, and he'd almost forgotten how great it could feel if he was prepared just right.

Despite the fact that the last time Venom had sex with anyone must've been literal years ago, he was still somehow more patient than his commander who was currently squirming underneath him. Kaz tried to urge Venom to start moving by wiggling his hips and aching his back, but Venom just pinned his hips to the bed with his arm with a hefty sigh. 

"Kaz… _please_ just wait a moment." Venom tried to reason with him. Even though he wanted to fuck Kaz into the mattress somewhat fierce right now, he wanted the other to feel as good as possible.

"I've waited long enough for this. Now get on with it already!" Kaz hissed, wrapping his arm around Venom's neck to pull him down into another kiss. Venom finally started moving, first slow and then steadily getting faster, hips snapping back against Kaz with precision he didn't remember gaining. Kaz was throwing his head back into the pillows, unable to help it. This was so much better than hopelessly trying to jerk off with your left hand. He hadn't felt this good in years. He'd _missed_ this. 

"Good?" Venom asks with a grunt, somehow following the vein of Kaz's thoughts. Kaz lets out a laugh at the sheer ridiculousness of the question. 

"Good? You're ah- amazing, Boss… Why haven't we done this sooner?" Kaz asked, the addled state of his mind making it impossible to think of a reason, his ego and stubbornness all but completely forgotten.

"I have no idea, Kaz." Venom said breathlessly before bowing down, capturing Kaz's lips in yet another kiss. Kaz used the opportunity to wrap his leg around Venom's waist. Neither one could get enough of one another, wanting to be as tangled up in each other as physically possible, needing to be closer. 

"All this wasted time and we could have been doing this instead." Kaz sighed, holding onto Venom like his life depended on it, rocking his hips steadily back against Venom's. 

"Well, let's just focus on the future then." Venom said and ended in a deep groan, because Kaz was pulling him down again, biting where his neck met his shoulder.

"The future is finally looking bright." Kaz whispered against Venom's hot skin. Pushing Venom's shirt aside for better access, Kaz could feel the vibrations of Venom's moans against his lips. Holding Kaz's hip with his artificial hand, Venom buried his real hand in Kaz's hair, tugging on it lightly. Kaz choked out a moan at the sudden sensation, arching his back, unable to take all of this anymore. He knew he was getting close, but he didn't want this to be over so soon.

"You like that, Kaz?" Venom asked in a rough voice, turned on by Kaz's reactions to everything he does. He could tell by the change in Kaz's voice that he was close, so he experimentally tugged on the blond hair a little harder, which made another long moan burst from Kaz's mouth.

"God, _yes_ … Boss, harder… please!" Kaz gasped. Because Venom wasn't sure what exactly Kaz was talking about he just decided to both, pull on his hair and thrust into him _harder_ , hitting Kaz's prostate every time. Kaz couldn't take all these sensations at once. He hasn't felt this good in forever, sensations thrilling across his skin and deep inside him. He pushed his hand up the back of Venom's shirt just to have something to hold onto, arching his back while his orgasm splatters between the two of them. Neither of them cared about the sticky mess they would have to deal with later.

Venom stuttered in his movements and Kaz could feel him trying to pull out completely. Despite his post-orgasm haze he was quick to react and wrapped his leg around Venom's waist again to hold him in place.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Kaz rasped out in a voice hoarse from screaming.

"Sorry, I'm- really close… I just wanted- wanted to-" Venom tried to explain to him, but the way Kaz was clenching around him pushed him over the edge, a guttural moan ripped from his throat. He bowed his head down slowly until his lips met the place between Kaz's neck and shoulder and bit down softly while his orgasm washed through him.

"See? Wasn't that better?" Kaz asked with a smirk playing around his lips, still holding Venom tightly against him so they could enjoy the aftershocks together. Venom stayed there in a haze for a sweet moment until he realized with a start that he had just come inside of Kaz. Venom pulled out and Kaz groaned at the sudden loss.

“Shit- Kaz, I-I'm so sorry- I didn't-” before Venom could finish his apology, Kaz was pulling him down again, crashing their mouths together. When Kaz pulled back, he gently patted Venom's cheek.

“You're thinking too much, Boss. And it's my own fault, isn't it?” Kaz said, smiling at him. Venom pulled away, looking red and embarrassed. He looked so handsome when he smiled. It reminded him of the younger, less burdened man he used to be. 

Venom pushed himself from the bed and hurried to the bathroom. Kaz watched after him, disappointed, but lightened up again when Venom came back with a towel. He made quick work of cleaning Kaz up, extra gentle as he rubbing the towel over still heated skin, murmuring quiet apologies along the way. Kaz couldn't help but smile at him. 

Venom straightened up, wiping himself down with the towel as well after he'd insured that he'd gotten all traces of having been in Kaz cleaned away. He retrieved his underwear from where they were lying next to the bed, tugging them back on. Kaz didn't wanna bother with putting his on, too tired to get up again. Venom stood there uncertainly, looking at Kaz and not sure where to go from here. 

Kaz shuffled over, making a clear space on the bed for him and pulled the covers to the side, gesturing to the space beside him. Venom hesitated by the bed, unsure as to what to do. He hasn't seen Kaz this satisfied in years. After pondering for a bit, Venom sighed contentedly and laid down next to his commander.

Venom carefully draped his arm around Kaz, who snuggled closer, his eyes already closed. Just watching his partner breath deeply, Venom kissed Kaz's forehead, thinking he was already sleeping. That resulted in a chuckle from Kaz's end.

"Stay the night, Boss?" Kaz asked, burying his head in the crook of Venom's neck.

"Every night, Kaz. If you'll have me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> This is a story that tsund0ku-library and I thought up several months ago. We were just bouncing story ideas back and forth but then decided to make this into an actual fic.  
> There's one more chapter planned, which hopefully won't take too long to write!
> 
> If you liked this, we would be really happy about some feedback either here or you could write me on tumblr ( [ilibra.tumblr.com](http://ilibra.tumblr.com) ) :D


	2. Chapter 2

When Venom woke up, he noticed that something was different. 

Namely the hand. On his face. 

And he normally slept alone. 

Still half asleep, Venom tried to pry it off, failing miserably in his efforts as the arm stretched out even further, wrapping around his neck.

Cracking his eye open, Venom saw that Kaz was lying next to him and that his arm wasn't the only thing sprawled out on the bed. He creased his brow in confusion. How in the hell could a man with only half his limbs left stretch out on the bed like this? Kaz's body was bent at a weird angle, his right leg lying on top of Venom's stomach, his left arm around Venom's neck and the rest of his body in danger of sliding off the edge of the bed. He was damn near taking up the whole bed.

Afraid that Kaz might fall out of the bed if Venom attempted to untangle himself from Kaz's seaweed-like body, he carefully propped himself up, gently working a hand under Kaz and scooping him up, pulling him closer. Better. 

Venom threw his leg over the side of the bed, intending to get ready for the day, but a soft murmur stopped him. 

"Hey..." Kaz mumbled sleepily, snuggling closer to Venom's side, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. Venom wasn't sure if Kaz was accusing him of waking him up, or just greeting him for the morning.

"Kaz, you're up." Venom stated, frowning. He hadn't meant to wake him up. His gaze slanted down at his second-in-command. He looked over his sprawled-out body, his closed eyes, and watched as Kaz's hand wandered upwards to pull through Venom's sleep mussed hair. 

"Hmmm..." Kaz said, and yet again Venom wasn't sure if Kaz was confirming his statement or just mumbling drowsy nonsense. Kaz shifted again, halfway crawling on top of Venom, pushing him back into the mattress. Kaz laid his head down on his boss's chest, the remainder of his left leg pressed down dangerously close to Venom's crotch.

"You're not skipping out on me already, are you, boss?" Kaz chuckled, letting his hand drift down over Venom's stomach, then lower and lower.

"What are you doing there, Kaz?" Venom asked, eyes trained on Kaz's still shut eyes, his blond hair falling down on Venom's chest, tickling his skin.

"Just returning a favor. For yesterday." Kaz murmured, still sounding sleepy, but with a slight smile on his face. Kaz started stroking him through the fabric of Venom's underwear, making Venom shiver. Venom shifted under Kaz's weight, wanting to give into that devious hand, but what Kaz had said bothered him. 

Venom cupped Kaz's cheek, and Kaz opened his eyes, regarding him drowsily as he caught Venom's wrist. 

“You know that yesterday wasn't just a favor, right?” Venom asked, soft concern blatant in his tone, his rough thumb stroking Kaz's cheek. 

But Kaz just smiled at him warmly and leaned forward, capturing Venom's lips in a kiss. Pressing down against Venom's side, Kaz deepened the kiss and pushed the remainder of his leg against Venom's crotch, and he couldn't help but push back against Kaz's leg. Kaz's hand soon joined, grasping his dick through the fabric.

Kaz, turned on by Venom's already half-hard dick under his hand, moaned into Venom's ear, his eyes hooded and his hair a mess. Venom wondered if Kaz noticed that he was humping his side, the motion feeling more instinctual than anything. 

The sight of Kaz draped over him, looking so relaxed, a rare smile on his face and feeling so _warm_ , made Venom flush. He couldn't remember ever seeing Kaz so... content. Kaz had worn a seemingly permanent frown on his face ever since Venom woke up from his coma. Not to mention that he seemed almost determined to work himself to an early grave. Seeing him like this felt indescribably precious to Venom. He'd have to cherish it while he could. 

As Kaz's hand slipped beneath the waistband of his underwear, Venom let out a deep grunt. If Kaz went on like this, he wouldn't last very long. And Venom wanted this morning to last forever. Finally having Kaz by his side, not having to think about their missions or all the paperwork that was piling up on their desks was pure bliss.

However, once Kaz started stroking Venom in earnest, it didn't take long to get him to the edge. Kaz decided not to tease his boss for long and stroked him to completion soon after. They shared some lazy kisses, the pair of them feeling neither the will nor the desire to pull away just yet. 

At some point in their hazy, comfortable morning, Venom decided to return Kaz's gesture and reversed their previous positions so swiftly that it pulled a gasp from Kaz's lips.

They spent the rest of their morning together, until Kaz started grumbling about how much paper work would be waiting for him in his office. And even though Venom offered to help him with it, Kaz just shook his head, saying it was fine and that he should focus on the mission. On a different day Venom might have protested, but not today. He could tell just by looking at him that some of the tension had unfurled from Kaz's shoulders, and the perpetual dark circles beneath his cloudy eyes were lessened, if not completely faded.

They both went their own ways, cautious not to walk out of Kaz's quarters together. Although, honestly, upon seeing Venom sneaking out of the second-in-command's quarters, it wouldn't have been _too_ hard to guess what must have happened. 

When Kaz saw some recruits on his way to his office, he nodded towards them in dismissive acknowledgment, but the way they were looking at him made him halt, turning towards them. Since he was in a good mood for once, he grinned.

"Good morning, boys. What are you looking at? Got something on my face?" he asked, a slight smug look on his face that felt so unfamiliar now.

"No, sir!" they all said in unison, looking at him nervously. Except for one of them. Sneaky Squirrel, if Kaz remembered correctly, just looked very curious.

"Well, you just seem like you're in a good mood, commander! You must have had a very good night." the blond recruit replied, a big smile on his face. Yes, Kaz remembered him now, always saying what's on his mind, no matter what. The remaining recruits looked at their teammate in shock, aghast that one of their own would be so bold. And since he was right, Kaz _was_ in a good mood, he answered truthfully.

"Well, indeed, I did have a good night." Kaz said, thinking no one knew what he was referring to, no idea how wrong this assumption was and the fact that at least half of them must have seen Venom carrying Kaz to his quarters already forgotten. Everyone except for Sneaky Squirrel seemed to have lost their voices so he continued the conversation.

"That's good to hear! So your night with the bo-" he said enthusiastically, or at least he tried to, before another recruit, the one from the mass hall last night, Kaz noticed, clasped a hand over his friend's mouth to keep him from finishing that sentence.

With a mumbled, "Excuse us." Patient Panther dragged his teammate away from the scene as Kaz watched them go, dumbfounded. 

"Any clue as to what the hell that's about?" Kaz asked them, nodding his head towards the retreating figures of Sneaky Squirrel and Patient Panther. The gathered recruits eyed each other uneasily before shaking their heads mutely. 

The men were definitely behaving oddly today. Kaz would have to have a talk with Venom about boosting morale.

 

\-----------------

 

Meanwhile, Patient Panther had dragged his friend to a secluded hallway to have a serious conversation with him.

"Timothy! What were you thinking, asking our commander something like that?" he demanded the second he'd made certain that they were out of earshot from anyone else. Timothy just looked at him, confusion clearly written across his face.

"What do you mean? We all heard them last night, didn't we? I was just curious..." Timothy pouted, clearly not understanding the problem at hand.

"Even so, you can't just go and ask our commander if he spent the _night_ with our _boss_!" the dark-haired recruit, Josh, whisper-yelled, even though he had already made sure no one was around.

"Why not, though?" Timothy asked. If Josh didn't know better, he would've thought that he was joking. But this was Timothy they were talking about and the serious look on his face gave away that he, in fact, was not joking.

"Well, firstly, because he's our commander and secondly because... because they're both men! If you just go and out our boss and his commander as- as being _gay_ , that could cause them both serious problems!" Josh tried to explain, dragging a hand down his face, unable to believe that he actually had to explain this. How did he not get it? Timothy, on the other hand, was totally taken aback.

"What? Why would the fact that they're both men cause them problems? That doesn't make any sense..." Timothy said, a crease in his brow. All of that ignorance- or was it just naïveté?- made anger bubble up in Josh's veins.

"Because, Timothy, that's just how our society works. Being… gay, will always be considered a bad thing." Josh tried to reason with him, speaking through clenched teeth. Timothy couldn't believe the words he had just heard, evidently.

"That- That's so stupid though! Why would it make a difference if the person you're with is the same sex as you or not? I could kiss you right now and it wouldn't make a difference if you're a guy or a girl!" Timothy exclaimed, puffing out his cheeks the way he always did when he was frustrated with something. Josh was about to continue, try and make his point, when something about Timothy's statement gave him pause.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Hm? I just don't think gender matters."

"No, the other part. The kissing part…" Josh said, his cheeks starting to heat up, which made Timothy blush as well.

"What? Why would that be so different? I just don't think gender matters!" Timothy said, not realizing that he was in a clear minority with that opinion. Josh just stared at Timothy for a long moment. Timothy stared back determinedly, cheeks slightly reddened. 

"I don't believe you." Josh said eventually. That simple statement rendered Timothy speechless. He opened and closed his mouth uselessly several times before he was able to form a sentence again.

"Why not?" Timothy asked in a shrill voice, flabbergasted.

"I just don't. You'd have to prove it." Josh was doing his best to keep his voice as calm and level as he possibly could, even though his heart felt like it could beat out of his chest at any moment. Swallowing thickly, he put a skeptical look on his face. Timothy's face, however, read like an open book, confusion and anger clear on his face.

" _Prove_ it?"

"Yeah, kiss me and I'll believe you." Josh said, an almost undetectable tremor in his voice. He had no idea where he'd pulled the courage to say that from, but there was no denying what had come out of his mouth.

Timothy could only gasp and puff his cheeks, not mad at _what_ Josh had suggested, but at the fact that he didn't believe him. That does it, he would show him that he meant what he said!

Putting his hands on Josh's shoulders, he leaned forward with a resolute expression on his face, closing the gap between them. His lips on Josh's mouth were gentle yet firm, as if afraid to do it wrong, but still determined to prove his point. Josh, however, took this opportunity to pull Timothy closer with a hand on his neck, pulling a sharp inhalation of surprise from his friend. Timothy was too shocked to pull back and Josh took that as a sign to continue. A tongue sneaking into his mouth, however, seemed to be too much for Timothy, who backed away with a shocked gasp.

Josh looked surprised, then a bit hurt. Looking to the side with a slight blush on his face, Josh mumbled something almost inaudibly, a hand over his mouth. "I wanted to do that for so long."

"What did you say?" Timothy asked, looking a bit lost. 

"Nothing." Josh answered, shaking his head.

Timothy didn't think much about it, seemingly collecting himself again.

"See? I told you I would kiss a boy!" Timothy exclaimed and Josh just couldn't help but laugh at that outburst. Timothy still didn't seem to grasp the point. Not that Josh was complaining.

"I mean, a man. I would kiss a man. Makes no difference to me," Timothy corrected himself, joining Josh in his laughter. A big smile was plastered on Josh's face, but he quickly composed himself. 

“Timothy, do you wanna... eat breakfast together?” Josh asked, tripping over his words just the slightest bit, his expression tamed back into the serious expression he normally wore. Timothy didn't notice, however, and granted Josh another of his many smiles.

“Yeah, sure.” he said.

And that's all Josh needed right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last, this fic is getting finished! We are both very sorry about the huge delay regarding this chapter, please forgive us! But we hope you enjoyed this chapter nonetheless!
> 
> This chapter also introduces two of our original characters, Timothy and Josh, who I hope we can write more about in the future! They are both very near and dear to our heart, so we hope you like them :'>
> 
> As always, we would be overjoyed about some feedback in the comments <3


End file.
